Pourquoi moi?
by philomeliana
Summary: Pauline, jeune femme fan du seigneur des anneaux, de l'Univers de Tolkien, et dévoreuse de fan fictions se retrouve perdue en terre du milieu à suivre nains, hobbit et magicien. Alors, vous me direz  N'est-ce pas son rêve?  Oui, mais tout ne se déroule pas comme dans les fan fictions ou les rêves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tout d'abord bienvenue ! Merci de lire cette histoire.**_

 _ **C'est ma toute première, donc soyer indulgent.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Pauline était tellement heureuse : elle visitait la maison de Bilbon ! Après tant de petits jobs, enfin elle y était pour de vrai.

Alors qu'elle visitait la salle à manger, elle trébucha sur un tapis.

Quand enfin le choc arriva, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle était tombée. Elle espérait que personne ne l'ai vue et effectivement pas un bruit, pas un soupir, pas un rire, personne. « Bizarre » se dit-elle.

Regardant autour d'elle, Pauline se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Des hommes armés jusqu'au dent l'entouraient.

Armes aux poings, ils la jaugeaient, cherchant à comprendre.

-Qui êtes vous ? Me demanda un homme (qui ressemblait à Thorin) en s'approchant et en me pointant de son épée .

-Ah...Euh...Pauline. Vous savez l'épée n'est pas nécessaire?

-Pauline ? Cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous avez lamentablement atterri au milieu de l'entrée de monsieur Sacquet, répondit Thorin en conservant son arme pointée sur elle.

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

-Elle doit être une espionne! Regardez ses vêtements ! Dit Dwalin

« wow wow wow ça tourne mal l'histoire ! »

-Mes...mes vêtements ? Espionne !?

En effet lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue, elle s'aperçut que ses vêtement avait changé. Son jean slim,son t-shirt ainsi que ses bottes marron lacés et son sac à dos, avaient disparus.

Disparus pour laisser place à une tenue de type médieval, un arc, une épée, et elle pouvais sentir que quelques couteaux étaient cachés un peu partout.

Quelques nains resserrèrent la prise sur leurs armes .Pauline prit peur et recula tout en regardant partout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une sortie. Mais toute les sorties étaient bouchées par les hommes

-Mais que se passe t' il ici ?

Gandalf qui s'occupait de Bilbon après son évanouissement venait d'arriver, attiré par le remue ménage.

-Cette fille a atterri de nul part dans l'entrée. Dit Nori

-C'est une espionne, renchérit un nain plus à l'arrière du groupe

-Une espionne dite vous. Humm je ne pense pas. Dites-moi, jeune dame, que vous est il arrivé ? Demanda le nouveau venu tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres et que moi. « étrange ».

-Je ne sais pas ! Avoua t-elle.

-ELLE MENT !Fulmina Thorin

-Vous la voulez la vérité THORIN ? Je vais vous la dire j'étais dans MON MONDE j'ai glissé sur un tapis et me voilà ! ça vous va ?

Oui Pauline était facilement à crans.

-Votre monde ? Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

-C'est écrit dans les histoires chez moi.

-Des histoires, mais bien sûr ! Voyez c'est une espionne c'est sur.

Pendant ce temps Gandalf avait observé la scène.

-Non, elle ne ment pas. Et cela m'intrigue fortement, comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant ?

-Je l'ai dit il y a des livres dans mon monde

-Et que savez vous ? Lui demanda Gandalf

-Je ne peut pas vous le dire. Dit elle le visage sombre

-Donc vous ne savez rien en vérité . Déduisit le chef de la compagnie

-Si je sais tout du début à la fin chaque épreuve de cette quête dans les moindres détails !

-Mais vous ne voulez pas le dire ?

-Non rien ne doit être changé . « à part peut être les morts »pensa Pauline « mais je sais me battre, je vais les sauver »

-Humm bien, vraiment très bien … elle doit venir avec nous Thorin.

-Cela est hors de question, jamais je ne m'encombrerai d'une femme

-Si je dis qu'elle doit venir avec nous, elle doit venir avec nous.

T-rès bien mais elle non plus n'est pas sous ma responsabilité. Acheva Thorin avant de s'en retourné vers le salon.

Pauline suivie ensuite les nains dans le salon. Sûrement, elle ne rêvait pas et elle avait rétrécie. « Trop cool. Depuis le temps que je voulais être plus petite ». Une fois tout le monde installé, tous se mirent à chanter, même la jeune femme, elle avait une voix superbe.

Quand tous eurent fini de chanter ils la félicitèrent.

-Bravo, vous avez une très belle voix.

En se retournant Pauline vit que c'était le beau Fili qui la complimentait. Comme il est grand. Se dit elle

-Merci, peut être que je pourrais chanter pour vous la prochaine fois.

-Pour moi ? Demanda t-il le sourire en coin.

-Ou..oui pour vous.

-Vous me proposez cela car vous avez sentie que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Oh oui ! susurra t-elle

Fili rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Pauline et

Le bruit des oiseaux et le soleil la réveilla et elle s'étira en gémissant et souffla

-Pffoua. Toujours ce même rêve si seulement rien que le fait d'aller en Nouvelle-Zélande pouvait être vrai.

En effet cella faisait maintenant un mois que toutes les nuits elle faisait le même rêve.

-Je crois que les fan fictions me montent à la tête, faut que j'arrête .

La jeune femme décida après un quart d'heure à se prélasser de se lever, elle avait ses cheveux acajou en désordre. « Une vrai tête de folle » se dit-elle en se regardent dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche, elle s'habilla d'un leggings noir, qu'elle associa à une tunique bordeaux d'aspect médiéval, resserrée à la taille par des liens à pompons et très échancrée au niveau de sa légère poitrine.

Elle passa rapidement à l'étape maquillage, qui consistait simplement à mettre un mascara et du crayon violet autour de ses yeux bleu-vert, qui possédaient une étrange tache noisette au centre (elle n'a jamais su dire de quelle couleur ils étaient exactement ,elle dit donc qu'ils étaient de toutes les couleurs ,ce qui n'est pas faux).

Aujourd'hui elle avait cours à la fac, mais elle ne suivait pas vraiment en cours, elle ne paserait même pas les examen qui se tenaient en mai, donc dans un mois. Trop dur pour elle l'histoire de l'art, et pourtant très intéressant. Mais, à bientôt 21 ans la jeune femme en avait plus que marre de rater toute les études qu'elle essayait d'entreprendre après son BAC (pâtissier).

Après son petit déjeuné, elle prit son sac à main avec une chemise de feuille pour les cours ,son ordi (pour s'occuper en classe) et sa voiture. Puis partie pour une journée de plus.

Sur la route elle croisa sa hantise, la bête sauvage, celle qui surgit du bosquet prés de la route ,celle qu'elle avait déjà évité à de nombreuses reprisse autrement dit, non pas un mais LE chevreuil. Tout aussi effrayé que Pauline, il trébucha dans sa précipitation voyant sa vie défiler dans ses grands yeux remplie de peur. Pauline savait que même avec le pied appuyé à fond sur le frein cette fois ci cela ne passera pas .

BOUM !

Head shot ,air bag dans ta gueule ,chevreuil KO, Pauline ? .

 _ **Et oui que ça ! Mais les prochains chapitres seront plus long.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se réveilla avec le bruit des oiseaux et le soleil sur sa peau, mais aussi un p...n de cailloux planter dans le bas de son dos.

Pauline ouvrit les yeux ce qu'elle vit en premier fut la cime des arbres.

-Des cailloux ? Des arbres ? c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

Après s'être mise debout, elle tourna sur elle même. Pas de route, pas de voiture, pas de chevreuil.

Mais une forêt.

-OH mon sac à main et mon ordi ! C'est pas possible soit je rêve, soit je me suis faite kidnapper par un détraquer après l'accident ou alors je suis morte!

Gros moment de panique, elle ramassa ses sacs et se mit à marcher pour fuir un éventuel fou furieux. « Pas vraiment facile dans la forêt avec des sandales à plateaux ».

La forêt était très dense mais pas trop sombre. Seulement il y flottait tout de même une sorte d'aura mystérieuse.

Ça devait faire des heures qu'elle marchait dans cette forêt toujours tout droit. Enfin tout droit elle avait décider de marcher dos au soleil.

-Toujours pas de chemin ou de route! C'est quand même dingue, y a pas de forêt aussi grande chez moi ! Il est midi . Dit-elle en regardent le soleil.

Quelques heures de marche encore et le problème étais que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu de trace de civilisation, même pas un avion et elle avait bien trop faim et soif, mal aux pieds, puis la fatigue se faisait sérieusement sentir. Elle s'arrêta donc et s'assit sur le sol de la forêt, frustrée. Puis peu de temps après elle vit de la fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Elle reprit donc la « route » dans cette dense forêt, se disant -pleine d'espoir-, qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

Vue à quelle distance se trouvait la fumée elle en avait pour une heure de marche.

-Je continuerai ma route dans le noir, super, j'en saute de joie. Dit Pauline avec une mine franchement peu réjouie.

Juste quand le soleil commençait à laisser place au ciel étoilé, la jeune femme tomba sur un ruisseau. Pas vraiment emballée au début, elle se mit à boire de tout son saoul pour étancher sa soif et peu être un peu sa faim .Elle trempa ses pieds dans le ruisseau et se dit qu'elle continuerait pied nue .

Un bruissement la fit se figer, elle se dit que ce n'était rien et continua à tremper ses pieds.

Mais elle stressée quand même, elle se sentait suivie, épiée comme chassée.

« peut être qu'il y a des loups ou alors c'est un ours!Y en a dans la montagne chez moi ,sauf que je pense pas être à la montagne le terrain est bien trop plat. »

-Rhhaa, mais où je suis putain !

C'est là que la bête se décida d'attaquer ,un grognement fit se relever la jeune femme et ce qu'elle vit la glaça.

Ce n'était ni un loup, ni un ours mais un orc horrible qui souriait de ses dent pourris et se léchait les babines .Pauline hurla, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. L'orc chargea épée au poing ,Pauline essaya d'esquiver mais au bout du troisième essais la bête la toucha au flan. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de courir,ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire malgré la douleur.

Au bout de 200 mètres de course et avec le monstre qui gagnait du terrain elle se dit qu'elle devait grimper à un arbre pour ce cacher. Elle en vit un droit devant elle, avec des branches pas trop haute. Grâce à son élan et à sa grande taille elle arriva à se propulser sur une branche. Elle en escalada une de plus avant d'entendre des cris de rage sous elle ,mais elle ne se focalisa que sur la douleur de son flan, qui la faisant trop souffrir.

Se sentant vaciller elle s'accrocha à sa branche comme un petit singe, c'est là, qu'elle vit sous elle que des gens étaient intervenus et avaient tué l'orc. Mais déjà, elle perdait conscience. "merde"

...

PDV Fili

Alors que j'étais de garde avec mon frère cette nuit, nous vîmes Bilbon porter discrètement une pomme à son poney. Au moment où il se retournait pour se recoucher on entendit un hurlement de terreur, et bien que nous sachions avec mon frère que la zone étais infestée d'orcs, nous n'avions aucune idée à qui appartenait la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Bilbon

-Levez-vous vite, prenez vos armes! Je disais aux autres, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Kili qui avait déjà pris son carquois et ses flèches.

-Qui y a t-il ? Demanda Bilbon une nouvelle fois.

-Une damoiselle en détresse. Répondit Kili, comme si c'était naturel.

-Par où ? .Demanda oncle Thorin.

-Au niveau de la rivière là-bas. Dis-je.

Je ramassais mes armes et me mis à courir devant les autres pour leur indiquer le chemin

A mi-parcours, il n'y avait pas de damoiselle mais un orc qui était apparemment occupé à chercher sa victime. Poussant un cri de rage, mes compagnons et moi nous jetâmes sur lui. Son cas fut vite réglé. Arpentant la zone à la recherche de traces qui pourraient m'amener à la proie de l'orc, je fus surpris de recevoir une goutte sur la joue. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, je vis une jeune femme tomber de l'arbre sous lequel je me tenais, j'essayais d'amortir sa chute avec mon corps mais elle étais bien plus grande que moi .

-Humpf ! J'en avais le souffle coupé.

-Alors Fili ? Les filles tombent du ciel maintenant. Rigola Kili.

-Va appeler Oin, vite. Elle est blessée !lui répondis-je.

Alors que je la retournait sur le dos, Kili partit en courant.

Pendant ce temps, je cherchais où étais la blessure,que je trouvais bien vite sur son flan gauche, là où sa chemise étais trouée et où le sang coulait. En soulevant sa tunique, je m'aperçus que ce n'étais pas trop grave .Mais je me demandais ce que faisait une jeune femme seule dans la forêt. Le temps que Oin arrive je pue observé l'humaine.

-Où est la blessée ?Demanda Oin en arrivant avec Thorin.

-Ici, dépêchez vous.

-Fili, va explorer les alentours avec ton frère. Elle n'était peut être pas seule.

-Oui mon oncle.

Je parti donc trouver mon frère. Je le vis assis sur un tronc non loin et le rejoignis.

-Kili, nous devons allez explorez vers la rivière.

-Allons y. Elle va s'en sortir ? Me demanda Kili alors que nous nous dirigions vers la rivière.

-Je pense oui. Sa blessure n'avait pas l'air trop elle est étrange.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien elle est pieds nus, en pleine forêt, elle à les yeux peints en violet et un tatouage sur le poignet.

-Les yeux peints en violet ! Demanda Kili étonné.

-Oui. Et le tatouage c'est étrange pour une je crois qu'on est arrivé.

En effet deux sacs étranges et une paire de chaussure tout aussi étrange était posés près de l'eau.

-Je pense qu'elle était seule ,en tout cas lorsqu'elle s'est fait attaquer. M'indiqua Kili.

-Eh bien on récupère ses affaires et on rentre au camp.

-Bien ,c'est vrai qu'elle sont étranges aussi ces choses, drôles de chaussures. Fit remarquer mon frère en tenant une des dites chaussures du bout des doigts.

-On les montrera à Gandalf.

sur ce on rentra au camp ou les autres avaient ramené la jeune femme .On déposa les sacs près des notres et on partit rejoindre notre oncle.

-Alors qu'avez vous trouvez ? Nous demanda Thorin.

-Deux sacs et des chaussures mais aucune trace de quelqu'un qui aurais pu être avec elle. Annonça mon frère.

-Cette humaine est vraiment un mystère. Rétorqua mon oncle en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

-Thorin venez voir ! Dit Gandalf qui ce tenait aux côtés de la blessée qui était au bon soin d'Oin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Peut être se réveillait-elle ?. Il tenait le poignet gauche de la demoiselle là où ce trouvé le tatouage. Je pu y voir un bracelet en argent une sorte de chaîne avec une plaque.

-Il y a une inscription ici. Nous informa le magicien en nous désignant le fameux bracelet.

\- L'alphabet et assez différent, mais j'ai pu le déchiffrer.

-Et qui y a t-il d'inscrit ? Demandais-je.

-Je pense que c'est son nom et elle s'appellerait Pauline. Annonça Gandalf.

-C'est bon j'ai fini de la soigner, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Déclara Oin

...

PDV Pauline

Mes sens revenaient peu à peu. La douleur de mon côté semblé s'être estompée. Reprenant conscience, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une main tenant mon poignet. Me souvenant de l'orc ,j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et essaya de me dégager, mais la douleur à mon flanc me fit haleter de surprise, en fait j'avais toujours mal. Affreusement mal.

-Aah. Gémissais je.

-Ne paniquez pas demoiselle, il n'y a plus de danger.

Je me tournais vers la voix et vit un genre de Gandalf, apparemment c'était lui qui tenait mon poignet, que je retirai aussitôt de sa main.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Me demanda-t-il

-Vous comment vous appelez vous ? Répliquai-je venimeuse ne sachant pas si je rêvais, ou si j'étais retenue prisonnière dans cette forêt par des tarés.

-hmmm, Gandalf le gris. Vous savez vous ne craignez rien vous avez été secourue par la compagnie de Thorin écu de chêne.

-Mais oui, et vous allez me dire que nous sommes en Terre du milieu.

J'entendis des halètements surpris autour de moi. Et essayai de regarder les personnes qui m'entouraient. « Bon faut quand même avouer qu'ils ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eaux aux personnages du film. Et que ma douleur a l'air bien réelle, elle. Un mois que je fais le même rêve et là il est extrêmement différent et beaucoup trop réaliste . » On m'interrompit dans le cheminement de mes pensées.

-Eh bien nous sommes en Terre du milieu. Dit celui qui ressemblait à Bilbon. En me regardant comme une folle.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question ! Qui êtes vous et que faisiez vous ?

Je tournais mon visage vers la voix, et c'était Thorin qui me parlait.

-Je m'appelle Pauline et je me suis perdue.

-Perdue dite vous ? Interrogea suspicieusement Gandalf

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis réveillée dans la forêt ,cela fait une journée que je marche à la recherche de la civilisation, mais rien." Fait étrange, il n'y a pas de forêt aussi grande chez moi". Quand j'allais m'arrêter j'ai vu un feu, sûrement le votre, j'aller me remettre en route quand je me suis faite attaquer, au bord de la rivière. Voilà.

-Et où est-ce, chez vous ? Demanda Gloin.

-Non loin de Pau, dans un tout petit village, dans le sud-ouest.

-Pau? Connais pas.

-Bon reposez vous, tous, nous en reparlerons demain. Annonça Thorin.

Tous en venaient à s'éparpiller, et à se retourner sur leur couche.

-Merci. Dis-je ce qui fit ce retourner les trois héritiers de Durin. Merci beaucoup.

Les trois hochèrent la tête et deux m'offrir un sourire en plus (je vous laisse deviner qui). Me retrouvant seule, je me mis à réfléchir ,mais la fatigue me rattrapa. « Si tous ce passe comme d'habitude, je me réveillerais dans mon lit ».

 ** _Dite moi en review si vous appréciez ou non. merci!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, merci de lire ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_.**

 **...**

La faim, voilà ce qui me réveilla peu avant l'aube. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris que je n'avais pas rêvé, et outre la faim, ma blessure était là pour me le rappeler. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je m'aperçus que tout le monde dormait. Je remarquai également que quelqu'un m'avait couverte, et je remerciai silencieusement cette personne, car sans elle je me serais sérieusement pelée les miches.

Après réflexions, je me décidai à essayer de me redresser. C'était laborieux, mais j'y parvenais. En relevant ma tunique je m'aperçus que j'avais été bandée, aucune chance de voir donc si j'avais été cousue ou autre. Ainsi relevée, je pouvais également regarder plus en détail autour de moi, je vis donc mes affaires non loin du feu.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous relevée ? Il ne faut pas ! Votre blessure risque de se rouvrir.

Je me tournais vers la voix et découvrais ce qui devait être Bofur.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas, de toute façon, je doute que vous restiez ici pour plus d'un jour. Je me trompe ? Il me fit non de la tête. Il va donc falloir que je me lève à un moment donné. Lui dis-je en souriant.

C'est ce moment, que mon ventre choisit de faire un énorme gargouillis.

-Excusez moi! dis-je en rigolant. C'est que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin.

-Ce n'est rien voyons! C'est nous, nous aurions dû y penser hier soir. Je vais vous trouver quelque chose.

-Et avant que je puisse lui dire que je pouvais attendre que les autres se réveillent, il revenait déjà avec des fruits secs et de l'eau.

-Tenez, mangez à votre faim.

-Merci, mais j'aurais pu attendre que les autres se réveillent vous savez.

-Au fait, Bofur, pour vous servir. Me dit-il en s'inclinant et en ignorant mon commentaire.

-Et Pauline, mais vous le saviez sûrement déjà.

-Oui Gandalf a deviné que votre prénom était écrit sur votre bracelet. Cela est étrange d'ailleurs.

-Ah, chez moi, on appelle ça une gourmette. En général, notre famille nous l'offre lors de notre baptême. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'étais le baptême, je rajoutai. C'est une pratique religieuse de chez moi.

-Oh d'accord, c'est très précieux alors ?

-Cela a surtout une valeur sentimentale, l'aspect religieux n'est pas important pour moi.

-Vous ne croyez pas en nos Valar?

-Non, et les Valar ne sont pas les dieux que je suis censée vénérer. Je pense qu'il faut croire en soi avant de croire en un quelconque dieu.

-Oui vous avez peut être raison. Mais quels sont vos dieux alors ?

-Et bien il n'y en a qu'un en fait et chose très original il s'appelle Dieu.

-Oh d'accord , bon je vous laisse je vais explorer les environs.

Sur ce il partit faire un tour de campement.

Tout en mangeant je pus reprendre le cours de mes pensées. Pourquoi mon rêve était aussi long et réaliste? Mais aussi, pourquoi était-il si différent ?

Car, je m'aperçus bien, avec le jour qui se levait, que je n'étais pas arrivée au moment du départ des nains de la Comté. Ils étaient normalement partis depuis environs deux semaines. Ce qui laissait deux autres semaines avant Fondcombe et les Trolls.

Tous les nains commençaient à se lever déjeuné et à ranger leurs affaires.

Je vis Thorin passer près de moi. Il me regarda, puis m'ignora. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui cependant. Il devait évidemment me trouver étrange, mais aussi me penser faible. Je ne crois pas que je révélerais mes connaissance à la compagnie, et surtout pas à Gandalf. Je ne voulais pas qu'il efface mon savoir dans mon sommeil ou autre, on n'est jamais trop prudent après tout.

-Bonjour Dame Pauline.

-Oh bonjour. Répondis-je à Oin.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté hier soir, Oin pour vous servir. Il s'inclina et rajouta. Je viens vérifier votre blessure.

-Ah bien sûr.

-Il faut que vous remontiez votre chemise.

Je remontais donc ma chemise pour qu'elle arrive juste en dessous de ma poitrine. Certains nains, notamment parmi les plus jeunes, me jetaient quelques regard à la dérobé, ce qui me fis devenir rouge écrevisse. Je détournai donc mes yeux de leur regard et préférai regarder le travail d'Oin.

Ma plaie était assez grande, une quinzaine de centimètres. Elle avait été recousue. « super, une cicatrice de plus ». Me dis-je. Car en effet, je tombe tellement souvent que j'ai quelques belles marques sur le corps.

-Bon il faut désinfecter. Tenez vous prête ça va piquer. Me dis Oin

-Quoi ? Non laissez, je vais le faire moi même. Répliquai-je précipitamment

-Non, vous n'aurez pas le courage de le faire.

-J'ai plus le courage de le faire moi même, que de laisser quelqu'un le faire. Croyez-moi.

-Eh bien allez-y, je vous surveille.

-Merci.

Il me tendit un bout d'étoffe et ce qui devait être le désinfectant. Je m'en saisi, et commença a imbibé le tissu de liquide. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je posai le tout sur ma plaie. « La vache ! ça arrache son truc ! ».

Je m'appliquai à bien nettoyer, puis je lui rendis le tout.

-C'est bien, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillée pour une femme.

-Eh bien, vous avez eu de la chance hier soir. Si j'avais étais consciente, vous auriez eu bien du mal à me coudre. D'ailleurs vous avez bien cousu pour un homme. Répliquai-je pendant qu'il rebandait ma plaie.

Cette réplique me valut quelques rires, mais aussi quelque grognement d'indignation. Apparemment, les nains n'aimaient pas les femmes avec du répondant. Avec moi ils allaient être servis.

« C'est peut-être pour ça, que je suis encore célibataire ».

-Nous partons dans vingts minutes. Annonça le chef à l'ensemble de la compagnie.

Je décidai de me mettre sur mes pieds, non s'en difficulté. Je pliai également la couverture qui m'avait été prêtée. Et c'est en étant debout, que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. Car même si j'étais retenue par des genres de malades-mentaux, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être si petits. J'étais plus grandes que tous les « nains » mais tout de même plus petite que le magicien. « encore une chose qui change du rêve habituel » pensais-je. Observant le paysage, je vis la forêt à perte de vue, aucun signe de civilisation, pas de ligne électrique, pas d'usine recrachant je ne sais qu'elle fumée toxique, rien..

Bon, c'est bien jolie tout ça, mais avec l'eau que j'ai bu ce matin et le stress, j'avais très envie de faire pipi. Je partie en direction des arbres.

-Où allez vous ?

-C'était Thorin évidemment. Comment lui dire de façon discrète ?

-Je vais par-là. Lui dis-je en désignant les arbres

-Je le vois bien, mais pour faire quoi ?

-Ce que vous ne pouvais pas faire à ma place.

Je crois qu'il commençait à voir rouge. « C'est dingue, les nains ne comprennent pas la subtilité ? »

-Je vous conseille de ne pas continuer votre petit jeu avec moi ! Rugit Thorin.

-Mais je ne joue pas ! C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas !

-Comprendre quoi ?!

-QUE JE VAIS SOULAGER MA VESSIE. Criai-je avant d'ajouter plus calmement. Voilà, à de suite.

Et je m'enfonçais fissa dans la forêt, pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir mes joues écarlate.

Lorsque je revenais, ils étaient presque prêts à partir. Thorin ne me jeta même pas un regard. Tant mieux. En retournant vers mes affaires, je découvris mes chaussures (super pas pratique), et les rangeai dans mon sac « je ferrai le chemin pieds nus ». Et au fait, oui j'avais un très grand sac, car il faisait office de sac à main et de sac de cours, j'avais même une trousse de toilette à l'intérieur ! D'ailleurs, je me saisissais de cette dernière. Quand je pris mon petit miroir et que je vis ma tête « ouf, mon dieu, pire que d'habitude ». me dis-je. Prenant mon démaquillant je commençait par nettoyer mon visage, puis avec une pince, je relevais ma chevelure qui m'arrivais aux épaule.

« Il faudrait que je rende la couverture. Mais à qui est-elle? » Bofur passa près de moi. Je lui demandais donc à qui elle appartenait.

-Je ne sais pas. Vous l'aviez déjà sur vous, lorsque mon tour de garde a commencé.

-D'accord merci. Qui était de garde avant vous ?

-Heum ? c'étais Kili. Il est là-bas, c'est le jeune nain brun. M'indiqua-t-il

-Merci . Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je rangeai ma trousse puis, je me dirigeai vers Kili qui s'occupait des poneys.

-Euh bonjour ? Kili ? Demandai-je en faignant hésiter sur son prénom.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ma dame ?

Je rougissais (encore) à sa politesse. J'étais sûre qu'il se moquait de moi. Sûrement grâce au spectacle que j'ai donné avec son oncle.

-Est-ce votre couverture ?

Il fit un grand sourire mystérieux. Et répondit.

-Non, c'est celle de mon frère, Fili. Il est là-bas.

-Merci. Je lui offris un sourire et partie rejoindre son frère. Mais je devais avouer, que derrière mon sourire, je cachais le fait que ma blessure me faisais très mal.

-Fili ?

Pendant qu'il se retournait je lui dis bonjour et lui tendis sa couverture.

-Merci, mais je pense que vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux m'en passer. Il suffit que je dorme près du feu.

-Non vraiment prenez-la. Moi j'ai un manteau. Vous n'avez rien que votre chemise.

-Eh bien merci beaucoup.

J'eus un étourdissement, portant ma main à mon front alors que je partais en arrière. Fili me retint par le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous partons. Annonça Thorin.

-Att...

-Non. Je coupais Fili avant qu'il n'avertisse Thorin. Ça va, ce n'est rien je n'aurais pas dû bouger autant.

-Bien, alors si vous voulez rester discrète sur vos étourdissement. Vous montez avec moi.

J'étais choquée par ce retournement de situation inattendue, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-C'est vous qui décidez. Répliquai-je.

-Allez, venez, je vais vous conduire à mon poney.

Je le suivie jusqu'à son poney.

-Oh, j'allais oublier mes affaires ! Je reviens.

PDV Kili

Lorsque Thorin annonça le départ je vis mon frère conduire l'humaine à son poney. Quand elle voulut aller chercher ses sacs Fili la retint par le bras et parti les chercher pour elle.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère faire autant attention à une femme et encore moins à une humaine. Mais cette nuit, alors que j'étais de garde, je vis des larmes couler sur les joues de Pauline. Je l'avais montré à mon frère, il avait accouru pour la réconforter et la couvrir de sa couverture.

Quand je l'avais vu ce matin demander à qui étais la couverture je me dis qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas se souvenir de son chagrin nocturne.

Vraiment étrange encore maintenant que je voyais Fili faire monter l'humaine sur son poney juste derrière lui.

Outre le comportement de mon frère, la présence de la jeune femme elle même était étrange. Gandalf n'avait rien dit, mais il était évident qu'il réfléchissait à cela. Comment a t-elle put apparaître en pleine forêt, dans les terres solitaires ? Pendant que je continuais à réfléchir, je montai sur mon poney.

-Alors mademoiselle Pauline, nous pouvons continuer notre conversation d'hier soir. Dit Gandalf.

-Bien sûr. Répliqua t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien, vous souvenez vous, ce que vous faisiez avant de vous réveiller dans cette forêt.

-Je...euh...je partais à l'université et j'ai eu un accident.

« L'univers cité qu'est-ce que c'est? » Elle disait des choses de plus en plus étrange. Déjà hier elle était étonnée de découvrir que nous étions en Terre du Milieu. Peut être l'attaque de l'orc l'avait mise en état de choc ?

-Un accident, quel genre d'accident ?

-Un accident de voiture.

« Après l'univers cité, la voiture ? »

-Une voiture qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Lui demanda Gloin.

-Une sorte de charrette qui avance très vite, sans bœuf et sans cheval.

-Et comment avez vous eu cette accident ? Dit mon frère.

-Un chevreuil a traversé la route et je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. Je pense que je me suis assommée ou alors je suis morte. En disant cela elle pâlit à vue d'œil.

-Morte, non vous n'êtes pas morte. Dit Bilbon.

-Comment expliquer vous le fait que l'on vous ait trouvez dans la forêt loin de tout. Demanda suspicieusement Thorin.

-Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-elle honnêtement.

-Bien nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous avez quelque chose qui vous vient à l'esprit sur ce qui a pu vous arriver. Termina Gandalf.

-Oui je vous le dirai. Dit Pauline pour clore la conversation.

Je décidai de me rapprocher de mon frère, pour pouvoir observer l'étrange humaine. En m'approchant je pu voir qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air très à l'aise sur le poney ou bien était-ce la proximité de Fili qui la dérangeait. « Je vais tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. »

-Vous êtes déjà monter à poney Pauline ?

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder.

-Bien sur. Je fais même de la voltige.

-De la voltige? Demandai-je perplexe.

-Oui une personne longe mon cheval et moi je fais des exercices comme me mettre debout ,tourner sur moi même, tout cela à des allures différentes. Mais je ne me mets debout seulement au pas, j'ai un peu peur du vide. Rajoutât-elle gênée.

-Cela doit être intéressant à faire. Me montrerez vous?

-Oui quand je serai apte à le faire. Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-J'attends ce moment avec impatience. Cette réplique me valut un regard noir de mon frère.

Je lui offris mon plus grand sourire en retour. J'avais eu la réponse que je voulais. Ce n'était pas la monture de mon frère qui dérangeait la jeune femme mais mon frère lui même.

PDV Pauline

J'avais super mal à force de rester droite comme un I pour ne pas toucher Fili. Ma blessure me tirait, mon dos aussi. Mais je ne voulais pas m'appuyer sur lui. J'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter le contact avec les gens homme ou femme, mais surtout masculin et encore plus quand je ne connais pas la personne. Si je suis dans une foule et que les gens se presse autour de moi je vais suffoquer et cela me donne même envie de les frapper. Cela m'arrivait tout le temps dans la queue pour le self au lycée, ce malaise horrible, ce sentiment d'être oppressée.

Il me faudrait du temps pour accepter d'être aussi proche de lui. « En parlant de proche !à chaque fois que je me réveille de mon rêve c'est quand Fili est sur le point de m'embrasser !Peut être que si j'essaye...? »

Kili me tira de mes pensées en venant me poser des questions. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu'était la voltige il me demanda ce qu'était l'université.

-C'est l'endroit où l'on va étudier si on le souhaite après les études que l'on a déjà fait.

-Et depuis combien de temps étudiez-vous ? Demanda Fili

-Tous le monde étudie à partir de 3 ans et on est obligé de continuer jusqu'à nos 16 ans aprés on fait comme on veut. Donc moi cela fait 18 ans !

-18 ans ! Par Mahal vous êtes une érudite !

-Oh non. Dis-je en rigolant. Aoutch, arrêtez de me faire rire ça fait mal. Essayai-je de dire en souriant.

-Oh désolé. Vraiment. S'excusa Kili.

-Vous avez 21 ans alors ? S'interrogea Fili qui devait y réfléchir.

-Oui bientôt. Le combien sommes nous ? On est mis Mai ?

-Oui exact. Répondit mon chauffeur.

Je lâchai un immense bâillement à ce moment là. Kili le vit et fis un grand sourire.

Reposez vous Pauline votre blessure guérira mieux si vous êtes en forme. Mon frère vous retiendra dans votre sommeil.

-Oh non pas la peine je vais rester éveillée.

-Si vous le dites. Et il partit à l'avant de la troupe nous laissant seuls. Je soupirai de soulagement.

-Excusez le, il à toujours été curieux. Dit Fili.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je le comprends, j'aurais fait pareil si j'avais trouvé quelqu'un perdu.

La conversation s'acheva la dessus. J'en profiter pour regarder autour de moi, nous étions sortis de la forêt. « Comme quoi, j'aurais pu en sortir de cette forêt . Mais je n'aurais pas pu être sauvée de l'orc quoique je ne l'aurais peut être pas croisé non plus. Aller savoir ? ».

Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Comment faisais-je pour imaginer des lieux aussi beaux ?

Peut-être étais-je dans le coma après mon accident et mon esprit s'était réfugié dans mon monde préféré ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi mon rêve durait ci longtemps et le fait que je ressente la douleur. Si c'est bien ce que je pense pas la peine d'embrasser Fili « ouf un problème de moins, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de le faire. Imaginez si ça n'avait pas fonctionné. La honte ! »

Poursuivant le fil de mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus pas que midi été arrivé. C'est quand le poney se stoppa et que Fili se retourna vers moi que je compris que le temps été passé plus vite que je ne le croyais. Fili descendit en premier, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me tendre la main afin que je puisse descendre à mon tour. J'étais déjà descendue. Il me réprimanda en me disant que j'aurais pu aggraver ma blessure. Mais que risquai-je de plus, j'avais déjà super mal, un peu plus ou un peu moins, je n'en voyais pas la différence.

Après la pause tous le monde remonta en selle. Et l'après-midi ne passa pas différemment de la mâtiné. Une fois le camps du soir monté, Oin vint m'apporter de quoi désinfecter ma plaie et j'avais même réussi à m'éloigner du camps avec un broc d'eau, pour faire une petite toilette de chat.

Une fois la nuit bien installée et les estomacs rassasiés, tout le monde parti au lit. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir, j'étais tellement épuisée que je tombait raide sur ma couche.

Au petit matin, le bruit de Bombur préparant le petit-déjeuner me réveilla. Quant il me vit, il vint me porter une écuelle de soupe, le salé n'était pas trop mon truc au petit-déjeuner, mais il faudra faire avec. Oin revint me voir pour inspecter « encore » ma blessure et me dit que je devais arrêter de m'inquiéter ou sinon j'allais me faire plus de cheveux blanc. « Comment ça PLUS de cheveux blanc. »

Me regardant dans mon petit miroir, j'eus l'affreuse surprise de constater, que j'avais effectivement des cheveux blanc qui commençaient à apparaître légèrement et également de légères pattes d'oies au coin des yeux. J'avais l'air fatiguée et plus vieille. Comme si j'avais pris 10ans ! La fatigue et le stress sûrement.

 _ **La suite au prochain épisode. n'hésitez pas à mettre une review bonne ou mauvaise du moment qu'elle est constructive!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, désoler pour cette looooongue attente. il se peut que vous trouviez des fautes mais je voulais vraiment vous mettre ce chapitre donc voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4 : se faire passer un savon

…...

Deux jours plus tard, Pauline n'allait pas mieux, son corps vieillissait à vue d'œil. Les nains commençaient à se poser des questions et Gandalf semblait ailleurs. Que du bonheur!

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, son corps de 20 ans ressemblait maintenant à un corps de femme de 40 ans .

PDV Pauline

Après cette quatrième journée de voyage pour ma part, nous avions installé le camp. Je commençais à me dire que je devrais avouer à Gandalf d'où je viens. Qui sait il y avait peu être un lien avec mon vieillissement prématuré. Je me dirigeais donc vers le magicien.

-Gandalf? Je voudrais vous parler. Lui dis-je. En privé.

-Bien-sûr. Venez.

Je le suivis dans la forêt. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de s'éloigner beaucoup, juste assez pour ne pas être entendu.

-Je suppose que vous voulez me parler de ce qui vous arrive? Me demanda Gandalf.

-En effet. Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous et…

-Vous ne venez pas de ce monde. Gandalf me coupa.

-Oui…de, mais, comment? Vous saviez?

Là j'étais perdue, depuis le début il savait. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit?

-Oui cela semblait évident. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi les autres n'y ont pas pensé.

-Bon, vous savez maintenant que je sais que vous savez mais que les autres ne savent pas. Seulement je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je vieillis aussi vite. J'ai presque 21 ans mais là j'en ai plus 40!

-Voilà une chose dont je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais d'autre dans la terre du milieu peuvent vous en donnez.

-Si vous parlez des elfes, encore faudrait-il que je ne meurs pas de vieillesse avant d'arriver.

-Heum, ainsi donc vous savez que nous sommes à peine à plus d'une semaine du passage, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là. Me testait-il depuis le début? Je dois feinter.

-Peut-être que oui je sais des choses, ou peut-être que je vois des choses. Qui sait?

Gandalf m'offrit un sourire plus grand que le précédent.

-Mais sachez jeune fille que la réponse à votre question se trouve sûrement au fond de vous.

-Merci Gandalf. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se confier.

Et je partis le laissant derrière moi. Cette discussion m'avait certes soulagée de mon petit mensonge lié à mes origines, mais pas sur mes questions. Finalement je ne suis pas plus avancée. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Ainsi donc j'allais mourir aussi bêtement en Terre du Milieu hein, à cause d'un vieillissement prématuré. Ce que je pensais de mon possible coma sur terre me revint, il se peut que je sois en train de mourir et que mon cerveau l'imagine ainsi.

Une fois revenu sur mes pas j'essuyais mes larmes et partie m'asseoir dans un coin tranquille. Toujours dans mes pensées je ne vis pas Kili s'approcher de moi .

-Pourquoi pleurez vous?

-Oh Kili et si on arrêtait de se vouvoyez? Ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai l'air d'une vieille que je le suis.

-C'est pour ça que tu pleures? Me dit-il me tutoyant enfin .

-Sûrement. Répliquais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux.

Tant pis pour mon coté qui me tire affreusement. Une douleur pour en oublier d'autres.

-C'est pas grave. On trouvera une solution.

-J'en doute, tu m'a vue! D'ici 2 semaines je serais sans doute morte.

Il essaya de me réconforter en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais cela ne changeait rien à mes ressentiments. Je me remis à pleurer d'abord doucement, puis un flots de larmes incontrôlées me prit, rien ne pouvais l'arrêter, même pas de bras forts qui m'encerclèrent et dans lesquels je m'endormis.

…..

Au petit matin, je me réveillais fourbue et fatiguée. Un bain, il me fallait un bain et j'avais vraiment le temps. Autant en profiter, quatre jours sans douche je commençais sérieusement à avoir du mal à supporter, surtout sans changer de vêtements. La rivière n'était pas loin du camp, à peine 50 mètres plus loin. Je fis signe au nain de garde que je m'éloignais avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Une fois devant le dit cours d'eau, il ne me manquait plus que le courage. Je me dévêtis, une fois nue j'entrepris de laver mes sous vêtements (enfin laver et un bien grand mot, sans savon on ne va pas loin), eux aurait le temps de sécher pendant que je me baignerai. Après avoir mis mes habits à sécher sur une branche basse, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour entrer dans l'eau qui, même si l'été arrivait à grands pas était froide.

Une fois entièrement dans l'eau, j'entrepris de rincer mon corps de ses impuretés.

PDV omniscient

Pauline se frottait vigoureusement le corps et les cheveux, si vigoureusement qu'elle ne vit pas qu'une personne se rapprochait de sa zone de baignade.

-Vous ne voudriez pas un savon par hasard?

La jeune femme fut surprise et releva la tête pour regarder qui s'était approché. "Fili!" pensa -t-elle. Réalisant qu'elle était complètement nue devant lui elle essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher et la meilleur solution fut de nager jusqu'à la berge où elle pue si coller.

-Je vous ai pris pour un orc.

-Figurez vous que moi aussi et quand j'ai vu que ce n'était que vous, je suis parti chercher un savon, répliqua Fili.

-Et à quel moment avez-vous vu que ce n'était que moi? Demanda Pauline inquiète.

-Sûrement quand vous essayiez de rentré dans l'eau. Elle est froide non. Souri-t-il.

Pauline rougit horriblement, puis se dit que ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait vraiment vue étant donné qu'elle se sentait dans un corps étranger.

-Et ce corps vieillissant vous a -t - il plu?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous observez. Dit le jeune nain en fronçant les sourcils. Mais vous le voulez ce savon ou non?

-Oh ouiouioui! Donnez le moi s'il vous plaît. Répondit-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Fili s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit ce qui était pour elle le Graal. Mais, évidemment il y a un mais, Il trébucha. Malheureusement, il était trop prés du bord et tomba à l'eau. Pauline se dit que pour une fois ce n'était pas elle. Elle explosa de rire et se stoppa bien vite lorsqu' elle vit que Fili n'arrivait pas à nager. Étant une excellente nageuse, elle partit l'aider et le ramena non sans difficultés sur la berge où il s'accrocha et toussa. Il reprit son souffle et la jeune femme se mit à rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce plaignit le nain.

-Que si! Lui répondit un éclat de rire.

-Tenez, je n'ai pas lâché le savon.

-Merci. Je pourrais vous apprendre à nager si vous le souhaitez.

-C'est vrai vous pouvez? Lui demanda Fili plein d'espoir.

-Oui je pourrais le soir avant le repas. Malheureusement le temps m'est compté. Bon sortez de l'eau maintenant, vous n'êtes pas assez mouillé? Et j'ai besoin de me laver. Seule.

-Ah oui pardon, bien sûr.

Il avait les vêtements évidemment trempés il entreprit donc d'en enlever certain pour les essorer. Pauline l'observa elle croisa le regard du nain, elle rougit et se retourna pour se laver, cette fois avec du savon. Quant elle se retourna pour voir si elle pouvait sortir, elle fut surprise de voir Fili toujours sur la berge qui avait l'air de se laisser sécher au soleil.

-Fili? Il leva la tête pour la regarder. Je voudrais sortir.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna. Elle sortit prudemment de l'eau en gardant toujours un contact visuel avec le nain, pour vérifier qu'il ne la regarde pas. Elle avança jusqu'à ses sous vêtements qui étaient maintenant secs, bien qu'ils ne le seraient plus pour longtemps étant donner qu'elle n'avait rien pour se sécher. Elle due rompre le contact visuel avec Fili pour pouvoir attacher son soutien-gorge, elle constata donc que pour sa plus grande malchance sa plaie ressaignait. Elle jurat d'un magnifique "putain, fait chier".

Fili se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit jurer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que de telle mots puissent sortir de sa bouche, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Quant il vit qu'elle n'avait pas fini de s'habiller il rougit, puis accourut bien vite auprès d'elle lorsque il remarqua le sang qui ruisselait de la plaie en passant sur sa cuisse et allant jusqu'à son genoux.

-Que ce passe-t-il? S'inquiéta Fili.

Pauline le vit arriver et ce retourna bien vite en rougissant, car elle n'avait pas fini de mettre son soutien-gorge. Elle fini donc de le passer et lui fit face pour expliquer la situation.

-Deux, trois points on sautés. Je pense que c'est quand je t'ai aidé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de quoi refaire mon bandage dans mon sac.

-J'y vais. Pose ta main là comme ça. En disant cela il lui avait pris la main et l'avait guidé, puis il était partit à toute vitesse.

Aucun des deux ne s'étaient aperçus du soudain tutoiement qui s'était installé.

Le jeune nain revint bien vite avec le sac de l'humaine. Elle chercha d'une main ce qu'il lui fallait et le sortit. Fili s'en saisit et commença à nettoyer malgré les protestations de Pauline.

-Pourquoi vous n'aviez pas dit que ça ne cicatrisait pas?

-Je ne sais pas chez vous, mais chez nous les humains une plaie comme celle-ci ne guérit pas en une semaine. Surtout que j'ai tendance à très mal cicatriser.

-Nous les nains guérissons plus vite….. Je suis désolé c'est ma faute.

-Non c'est la mienne, j'aurais dû vous laisser vous noyer. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Le nain la regarda surpris. Puis peu à peu, il vit un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

-Je préfère vous voir sourire. Avoua t-il alors qu'il bandait la blessure. C'est bon c'est réparé.

-Merci vraiment. Je me serais retrouvée bien bête à retourner au camp comme ça. Dit la jeune femme

-De rien mais si je n'étais pas venu, vous ne vous seriez pas blessée.

-C'est pas faux. Répliqua -t- elle en s'habillant.

Fili en profita pour l'observer, c'est vrai que sont corps avait vieilli, il était moins musclé, moins ferme que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Il prit conscience de combien éphémères les hommes étaient, elle plus que les autres. Il devait trouver une solution, il devait la sauver.

Il sentit un bras se poser sur sa tête. C'était elle. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait aisément se reposer sur sa tête de façon très naturelle étant donné qu'elle faisait une tête et demie de plus que lui.

-Vous savez que je suis un prince? Demanda-t-il souriant.

-Oui, et alors? Vous ne pouvez pas soutenir une vieille femme blessée. Répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

-Oh j'allais oublier votre savon prince. Ajouta-t-elle avec une légère révérence que bien évidemment elle rata.

-Bon trêve de plaisanterie, il faut aller déjeuner ou ils vont partir sans nous.

Ils retournèrent au campement ensemble et fur bien vite accueilli par un Thorin en furie. Ils s'approcha à grands pas, rouge de rage.

-Où étiez vous passé tous les deux? Pourquoi vous êtes trempés?

-Je euh je… commença Pauline.

-Nous nous baignions. Déclara Fili avec un grand sourire.

Pauline et Thorin lui jetèrent un regard horrifié pour l'un et furieux pour l'autre. La jeune femme essaya de rattraper les dires de Fili avant que le chef de la compagnie ne la trucide.

-Non, JE me baignais et votre neveu est venu me porter un savon puis il a glissé sur la berge. C'est tout il n'y a rien dont nous pouvons avoir honte, vraiment.

-J'espère pour vous. Dit-il en nous regardant tous les deux. Prenez vos affaires nous partons. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, cela n'avait pas été si terrible finalement. Puis elle donna un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule du jeune nain. Avant de partir vers ses affaires puis le poney de Fili. Elle avait prit l'habitude de monter avec lui désormais. Elle monta sur le poney sans attendre le propriétaire qui la rejoignit bien vite et alors qu'il allait lui poser une question.

-Si j'étais vous je ne la ramènerais pas trop. Montez c'est moi qui conduit aujourd'hui. Dit Pauline en colère contre le nain.

Il monta derrière elle sans la ramener puis une idée sembla lui venir quand un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

-J'allais vous proposer à manger mais… commença-t-il.

-Mais je n'ai pas faim et je pensais que vous non plus avec la tasse que vous avez bu ce matin. L'interrompit elle. Oh que si elle avait faim mais elle pouvait être très têtue, peut-être même plus qu'un nain.

-Oh arrêtez de vous mettre en colère, vous allez vous faire des rides. Il regretta sa phrase aussitôt qu'il l'avait dite. Il se reçu un coup de coude bien placer dans les côtes de la part de la jeune femme et son frère qui n'était pas loin et qui avait entendu lui jeta un regard désespéré accompagné d'un roulement d'œil.

...

Pauline conduisit donc la monture toute la matinée. Le pauvre nain ne devait pas voir grand-chose de la route étant donné que la jeune femme était plus grande que lui.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas peigné les cheveux. Il prit son peigne et entama (sans avoir demander son avis à la concernée )à lui peigner sa chevelure, il la sentie sursauter puis frissonner à son contact. Oh ce qu'elle aime qu'on lui touche les cheveux, c'était bien une des rares fois où le toucher des autres ne la dérangeait pas. Elle savait bien que pour les nains toucher les cheveux avait une signification particulière, mais elle se dit qu'il devait le faire car il pensait qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle murmura un merci à Fili et lorsque il allait arrêter elle grogna, évidemment elle ne vit pas l'heureux sourire du nain.

Il lui peigna ainsi les cheveux pendant une bonne demie heure. En fait, il s'arrêta quand son oncle lui jeta un regard chargé de reproches.

Quand la pause de midi arriva, Pauline dévora littéralement son repas. Puis au moment de repartir elle laissa le nain reprendre sa monture.

La routine du voyage reprit, certains nains chantaient, d'autres jouaient entre eux et d'autres (Dori et Nori surtout pour ne pas les citer) préféraient jeter à Pauline des regards de mépris. Elle commençait à se demander pourquoi ils la regardaient comme ça.

-Dites Fili? Chuchota Pauline à son oreille. Pourquoi ils me regardent avec mépris?. Demanda-t-elle.

-Ils croient que vous êtes maudite. Répondit-il.

-Ah, pardon. En disant cela elle s'éloigna un peu plus du nain.

-Pourquoi vous excusez vous?

-Bien vous êtes prince à cause de moi vous risquez d'avoir une mauvaise image.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi,soupira Fili. Vous ne me donnez pas une mauvaise image, ils doivent juste vous maudire un peu plus en pensant que vous m'ennuyez.

-Et c'est vrai? Je vous ennuie?

-Oh non, bien sur que non. Et puis vous allez m'apprendre à nager. Lui chuchota-t-il en se retournant légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, et quels yeux, parfois ils vous semblaient bleu, d'autres fois vert et la minute d'après noisette.

Fili était fasciné par ses yeux. Pauline aussi était fascinée par les yeux bleu-gris du nain. Fili était son personnage préféré dans l'histoire du Hobbit, elle regrettait d'ailleurs qu'il ait si peu de réplique dans le film, il avait une si petite place, mais dans le cœur de la jeune femme, il en avait une grande. Simplement elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait l'aimer là à l'instant présent, comment aimer un songe? Et même si c'était réel comment un prince pourrait l'aimer elle?

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se regardaient depuis un moment, étant tous deux perdus dans leurs pensés, ils rougirent et Fili reprit sa position initial. Plus aucun ne parla jusqu'à l'arrivée au campement de cette nuit. Fili descendit du poney en premier et alla parler à son oncle, Pauline l'observa pendant qu'elle descendait à son tour courbaturée de partout. Elle essaya de s'étirer un peu pour soulager ses cuisses endolories. Le jeune nain revint vers elle avec un grand sourire en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle le suivit donc à travers les bois.

-J'ai dis à mon oncle que j'allais vous apprendre à vous battre. Avoua Fili.

-Personne ne sait n'est-ce-pas?

-Non pas même mon frère.

-Je ne dirais rien ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je vous fais confiance. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la rivière étant donner qu'ils montaient toujours le camps non loin d'un cours d'eau. Pauline alla vérifier que le courant était calme car sinon ils sera impossible pour elle de lui apprendre à nager. Elle commença à se retourner vers Fili.

-C'est bon on va pouvoir…mais ehhhhh, JE REFUSE DE VOUS ENSEIGNER DANS CES CONDITIONS! Cria t-elle en se retournant.

-Ben quoi?

-Rhabillez-vous. Au moins vos sous vêtements.

-Bien, mais je vais être trempé après.

-Parce-que je serais comment moi? Je vais pas vous envoyez dans l'eau sans rien à vous rattraper. C'est bon vous êtes présentable?

-Oui.

-Bien. En disant cela, elle commença à enlever son leggins. Elle avait l'intention de rester seulement en tunique.

Fili la regardait, il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir apprendre.

Pauline rentra dans l'eau la première, elle fit signe à son élève de la suivre, il entra dans l'eau seul sans aide, ce qui permis de montrer à la jeune femme que même s'il ne savait pas nager, il n'avait pas peur de l'eau pour autant. Par chance ils avaient pieds.

-Alors d'abord on va voir si vous savez flotter. Allongez vous sur le dos et respirez normalement. Elle mis une main sous son dos pour le sécuriser. Il avait un peu du mal il voulait constamment relever la tête.

-Mais restez tranquille, mettez votre tête dans l'eau…..voilà comme ça. Doucement elle enleva la main qui le soutenait. Elle le laissa quelques instants sans soutien avant de lever ses mains pour lui montrer. Il fit un immense sourire quand il vit qu'il flottait seul.

-Maintenant on va essayer de faire quelques mouvements. Battez des pieds comme cela. Dit-elle en faisant elle-même le mouvement avec ses bras.

Il avança un petit peu mais de l'eau rentra dans ses yeux et il paniqua un peu. Pauline le rattrapa avant qu'il ne panique trop.

-C'est bon, c'est rien, pas de panique.

-Facile à dire.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Faites moi confiance. Je n'ai jamais noyé personne par accident. Rit elle avec Fili.

Ils continuèrent la leçon pendant encore une demi-heure, avant de sortir de l'eau quelque peu frigorifiés. Ils se tournèrent tout deux le dos pour pouvoir enlevé et essoré leurs tuniques. Ils se rhabillèrent et repartirent au campement où un repas chaud les attendait.

Thorin les regardait revenir avec suspicion alors qu'ils s'installaient près du feu. Kili vint près de son frère et les tours de gardes furent distribués. Pauline, elle, put partir se coucher car elle n'avait évidemment aucun tour de garde.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonsoir! Voilà le j'espère tant attendu chapitre 5.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

8 jours plus tard, la troupe avançait sous une pluie battante depuis environ une heure en ce milieu d'après midi. Pauline était dans la même situation que Bilbon, aucun des deux n'avaient de manteau, ils étaient donc trempés jusqu'aux os.

\- Dite monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez vous rien faire contre ce déluge ?

\- Il pleut, maître Dori et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous souhaitez changer le temps il vous faut trouver un autre magicien. Répondit Gandalf.

\- Il y en a d'autre ? Des magiciens. Interrogea Bilbon.

\- Oui nous sommes cinq. Il y a le chef de notre ordre Saroumane le blanc et les deux mages bleus... je ne sais plus du tout comment ils s'appellent

\- Alatar et Pallando. Intervint Pauline.

Tout le monde la regarda et elle haussa les épaules en disant « ben quoi? ». La pauvre n'avait plus rien d'une jeune fille si ce n'est le caractère, elle avait affreusement changé et surtout affreusement vieillie ! Elle était ridée, ses cheveux étaient plus blancs que blancs, elle semblait crouler sous les âges.

\- Oui, c'est cela, merci. Dit Gandalf en lui offrant un sourire et détournant ainsi l'attention des nains.

\- Et le cinquième . Questionna le hobbit.

\- Ah le cinquième, c'est Radagast, le brun.

\- C'est un grand magicien ou est il plutôt comme vous.

Pauline foudroya le hobbit du regard. Décidément, il savait mettre les pieds dans le plat celui-la.

\- Eh bien, je dirais, c'est un très grand magicien, à sa manière. Il préfère la compagnie des animaux à toute autre.

\- Il a bien raison. Marmonna la jeune/vieille femme. Gandalf lui jeta un regard étrange et elle haussa simplement les épaules. Le magicien tourna son regard vers le hobbit avant de reprendre.

\- Il veille sur la grande forêt à l'est.

-0°O°0-

En fin de journée la compagnie s'arrêta près d'une maison en ruine. Pauline savait ce qui allait se passer pour les nains, mais elle se demandait comment tout cela allait se dérouler pour elle. Elle n'était pas apte à se battre. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne savait pas se battre et d'autre part, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire grand chose, son corps la faisait monstrueusement souffrir, elle ne pouvait même plus assurer les cours de natation de Fili depuis deux jours. Elle s'était excusée mille fois et mille fois il l'avait rassurée en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Elle se sentait tellement inutile, elle ne pouvait aider personne et de toute façon la plupart ne voulait pas de son aide, pas pour la ménager, juste pour la mettre à l'écart car ils se méfiaient d'elle. Elle ne voyait pas comment tuer le temps, Fili et Kili s'occupaient des poneys, Bilbon était trop occupé à s'inquiéter du départ du magicien gris pour venir discuter avec elle.

Elle vit Bilbon partir porter les écuelles aux gardiens des poneys, c'était le moment ou jamais de se rendre utile.

\- Bilbon ! Attendez moi je vais vous aider. Dit Pauline en se précipitant auprès de lui.

\- Oh ce n'est pas la peine, reposez- vous.

\- Si si si je veux participer.

\- Eh bien tenez alors. Accepta t-il en lui tendant une des écuelles.

\- Merci !

Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'orée du bois. Comme elle s'y attendait ils trouvèrent Kili et Fili concentrés à observer un arbre déraciné.

\- Que se passe-t-il. Demanda Bilbon.

\- Nous devons surveiller les poneys. Commença Kili.

\- Mais nous avons un léger problème. Continua son frère.

\- Nous en avions seize,

\- Et maintenant nous en avons quatorze. Termina Fili.

\- Daisy et Bungo ont disparu. Annonça Kili.

\- Ne faudrait-il pas le dire à Thorin. S'inquiéta Bilbon.

\- Non nous ne voudrions pas l'inquiéter. Dit Fili.

\- En temps que cambrioleur vous pourriez étudier la question. Poursuivi le nain.

\- Eh bien je pense que quelque chose de très gros a déraciné ces arbres. Commença le hobbit.

\- C'est ce que nous pensions. Dit sarcastiquement Kili.

\- Quelque chose de très gros et potentiellement très dangereux.

\- Eh!l'interrompit Fili. Y a une lumière.

Ils commencèrent tous à avancer silencieusement vers la dite lumière quand Fili s'arrêta et se retourna vers Pauline.

\- Vous restez là on revient vite.

\- Mais... . Trop tard ils étaient déjà parti laissant Pauline seule avec son écuelle entre les mains.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tronc en les attendant. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment ils avaient pu ne pas voir un troll et entendre l'arbre se faire déraciner. « c'est quand même dingue » pensa t-elle

-0°O°0-

Pendant ce temps du coté des trois espions.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Des trolls. Annonça sombrement Kili.

\- Oh attention ! Ils emmènent Myrtille et... eh oh mon dieu Pauline. Ils vont les manger nous devons faire quelque chose.

\- Oui, allez y. Les trolls des montagnes sont lents et idiots, vous êtes tout petits, ils ne vous verrons pas.

\- Quoi non non non. Bégaya Bilbon.

\- Il n'y a aucuns risques nous serrons juste derrière vous. conclu Kili.

\- Si vous avez des ennuis, hululez deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette effrayée. Ajouta Fili avant de s'éloigner avec son frère discrètement.

\- Deux fois comme une chouette effraie et une fois comme une chouette effra... quoi ? Le hobbit se retourna mais ne vit personne.

Le hobbit se dirigea doucement vers les trolls. Et ils les entendit parler.

\- Du mouton hier, du mouton aujourd'hui et que je perde un œil si c'est pas encore du mouton demain. Râla un troll

\- Oh arrête de râler, c'est pas du mouton, c'est des canassons et regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

\- Oooh j'aime pas le cheval, j'ai jamais aimé ils n' ont pas assez de gras. Mais oh oui regarde de l'humaine. Répondit le râleur

\- Oh non une vieille, comme le vieux coriace de la dernière fois que de la peau et des os. J'en ai encore des bouts dans les chicots. Dit le troll cuistot.

\- Mais elle sent pas la vieille, elle sent bon la jeune femme et regarde elle se débat encore pas mal.

\- Bon mets la dans un sac.

\- Elle rentre pas dans le sac.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda le chef.

\- Elle est trop grande.

\- Et bien accroche la à l'arbre.

Pauline fut donc pendu à un arbre par une corde qui la saucissonnait au niveau de la taille. Autant dire que c'était très douloureux lorsque l'on se souvient qu'elle a eu des points de suture il y a moins de deux semaines. Dans sa position elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir Bilbon qui venait pour délivrer les poneys. Elle ne comprit qu'il était là que quand elle entendit le troll dire qu'un truc était sortit de son nez. Ainsi, Fili et Kili n'étaient même pas venu la sauvée, ils avaient quand même envoyer le hobbit.

Elle entendit les trolls essayer d'attraper Bilbon, puis Kili demander aux trolls de le lâcher. Quand ils reçuent le hobbit dans les bras, tout se déchaîna. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Thorin serait venu à son secours. Il lui dit de repartir au camps, elle ne se fit pas prier et ne demanda pas son reste.

Une fois de retour au campement elle se mit à ranger les affaires de tout le monde, pour qu' une fois le matin venu ils puissent repartir plus vite et aussi rattacher les trois poneys échappés des trolls. Elle culpabilisait de les laisser seuls. Mais que pouvait-elle faire dans son état ? Elle ne pouvait même pas prendre l'arc que Kili avait laissé, elle n'avait pas la force de le bander malgré le fait qu'elle aurait su s'en servir.

Elle passa une nuit terrible à espérer leur retour à chaque craquement de branche. Bien qu'elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas libre avant l'aube. Et c'est quand l'aube arriva qu'elle alla là où se trouvaient les trolls. Pauline arriva malheureusement trop tôt, les trolls n'étaient pas encore changés en pierre.

\- Oh, regarde Bert. La vieille femelle est revenue.

\- Attrapez la bande d'imbéciles au lieu de vous extasier ! Cria un troll.

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de Pauline, elle se retrouva dans la main d'un troll coincée un peu trop serrée à son goût. Certains nains la traitait de tous les noms pour ne pas être restée au camps. Thorin lui ne savait que penser, il oscillait entre penser qu'elle était idiote ou bien étonnamment courageuse pour une femme dans sa condition. Fili qui était dos à la scène ne cessait de demander à son frère ce qu'il se passait mais il semblait trop choquer pour lui répondre. Quand soudain il entendit ce qui lui semblait être Gandalf.

\- Que l'aube vous saisisse tous !

\- C'est qui lui ? Demanda un troll.

\- Y s'mange lui aussi ? Renchérie un autre.

Le magicien fendis le rocher sur lequel il se tenait en deux, permettant au soleil de frapper les trolls de ses rayons. Les créatures commencèrent à se changer en pierre, celui qui tenait Pauline la serra plus fort lui fêlant probablement une côte ou deux. Elle avait énormément de mal à respirer.

-0°O°0-

PDV Kili

J'étais bouche bée, cette histoire de troll avait déjà prit un mauvais tournant, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait tourner aussi mal .

\- Kiliii ! Réponds moi par Mahal ! Hurla mon frère.

\- C'est Pauline...

\- Quoi Pauline ? Elle à encore vieillie ?... Elle à rajeunie ?!

\- Non elle est coincée dans la main d'un troll. Et je crois qu'elle est inconsciente.

En regardant mon frère je le vit pâlir. Il essayait toujours de se retourner pour regarder mais n'y parvenait pas.

\- Mais pourquoi est elle revenue ? Demanda Fili.

\- Je ne sais pas. Oncle Thorin lui avait pourtant dit de rester au camp.

Sur ce Gandalf vint nous aider à nous libérer de l'entrave de nos sacs. Mon frère courut bien vite en direction de la jeune humaine pour avoir une idée de la situation. Je le vit escalader le troll de pierre pour être près d'elle et essayer de la réanimer. Pendant que Fili était aux côtés de Pauline j'aidais les autres membres de la compagnie à se libérer de façon à permettre au magicien gris d'aller assister mon aîné.

-0°O°0-

PDV omniscient

Gandalf s'approchait de Fili et Pauline l'air pensif.

\- Gandalf vite! Appela le jeune nain.

\- Attends mon gars pousse toi. Dit Gloïn en brandissant sa hache.

\- Non maître Gloïn vous allez la blesser. Intervint le magicien.

\- Mais cela est la seule solution ?

\- Non pas la seule. Fili tenez fermement notre « petite » humaine. Annonça Gandalf.

Fili s'exécuta immédiatement en la saisissant fermement sous les aisselles et en s'agrippant puissamment au bras du troll à l'aide de ses jambes.

La magicien gris psalmodia une incantation. Pauline était en train de glisser de sa prison. Fili lui, la sentait glisser, mais il la voyait surtout rétrécir. Il était fasciné par le spectacle, seulement, cela ne suffisait pas pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était toujours inconsciente et qu'elle ne semblait pas prête pour revenir à elle.

Quand Fili redescendit de son perchoir avec la jeune femme dans les bras, il demanda à Gandalf pourquoi il ne la faisait pas rajeunir aussi.

\- Cela ne tien qu'a elle, je ne peux rien faire. Elle possède la clé mais elle semble trop têtue pour la trouver. Répondit le magicien.

\- Mais elle va mourir si elle ne la trouve pas !

\- Oui. Dit simplement Gandalf avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers Thorin qui était un peu plus loin.

Fili était désemparé, il s'était énormément attaché à Pauline durant ces deux petites semaines. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela puisse être possible d'ailleurs. La pauvre avait souffert pendant ce court voyage, elle avait maigrit en plus d'avoir vieillie, et le fait d'avoir rétrécie la faisait paraître affreusement fragile. Ses vêtements étaient trois fois trop grand pour elle maintenant.

Le jeune nain eu quand même un grand soulagement, en voyant l'humaine dans ses bras reprendre des couleurs normales et une respiration moins laborieuse.

\- Alors mon frère comment va t-elle ? Demanda Kili avec un air soucieux.

\- Elle respire, mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. Dit-il en essayant de rassurer son grand frère.

Plus tard dans la matinée, les nains avaient trouvé la grotte des trolls et une partie de la compagnie l'explorait . Les plus jeunes étaient restés à l'extérieur Ori pour surveiller les poneys et Fili pour veiller la blesser. Au moment où les autres nains commençaient à sortir de la grotte, Thorin donna l'alerte, apparemment quelque chose approchait. Tous les nains se précipitèrent pour fuire, mais croisèrent bien vite le mage brun sur son traîneau tiré par des lapins qui hurlait « voleur, assassin.. ». Gandalf s'éloigna pour discuter de choses qui semblaient importantes avec son comparse. Au moment où les deux magiciens finirent leur discussion, deux éclaireurs wargs attaquèrent la compagnie.

\- À qui avez vous parlé de cette quête ? Demanda Gandalf mécontent en se dirigeant vers Thorin.

\- À personne ! Répondit Thorin.

\- À qui l'avez vous dit ?

\- À personne je le jure ! Au nom de Durin que se passe t'il ?

\- Vous êtes pourchassés ! Conclut Gandalf

Le magicien gris remarqua que Fili était encombré à force de tenir Pauline dans ses bras. De plus Ori venait d'annoncer que les poneys avaient prit la fuite.

Radagast annonça qu'il allait mener les orcs à sa poursuite en soutenant qu'il avait des « lapins de Rhosgobel ».

\- Attendez Radagast ! Prenez cette jeune fille avec vous et menez la en sûreté. Dit Gandalf.

\- Mais Gandalf c'est de la folie! S'insurgeât Fili, ils vont se faire attraper.

\- S'ils se font attaquer, alors nous aussi et si non elle sera en sécurité beaucoup plus vite avec notre cher ami.

\- Bien mais...

\- FILI ! Dépêches toi de la remettre au magicien, ils arrivent. Interrompit son oncle.

Le jeune nain la déposa donc dans le traîneau en se demandant s'il allait la revoir un jour ou non.

-0°O°0-

 _\- Nous devons le faire elle n'a plus de famille depuis des années et ses amis sont tous plus ou moins séniles sans parler de ceux qui sont décédés !_

 _\- Non il peut y avoir de l'espoir ! Ça c'est déjà vu._

 _\- Mais elle n'aura plus toute sa tête._

 _\- Bien alors faisons le._

 _BIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

 _-0°O°0-_

Pauline battit des paupières, tout semblait blanc autour d'elle. Quand sa vision devint plus claire, elle vit certes qu'il y avait du blanc autour d'elle ou plutôt au dessus d'elle. En effet elle se trouvait dans un lit semblerait t-il d'hôpital.

Une personne arriva dans la chambre tirant un brancard sur lequel reposait un grand sac bleu. Au moment où l'infirmier tourna la tête vers elle, il devint presque aussi blanc que sa blouse.

\- C'est impossible ?! Souffla t-il.

\- Qu'es qui est impossible?Demanda Pauline.

\- Attendez je vais chercher le médecin. Répondit-il en se précipitant vers le couloir.

« Me serais-je enfin réveillée de mon coma ?» elle regarda ses mains pour voir si elle pouvait les bouger. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quant elle les vit flétries et très amaigris. « C'est impossible » pensa t-elle.

Le médecin arriva dans la chambre.

\- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda sans ambages la vieille femme.

\- Mardi.

\- La date !

\- Le 4 juin 2075.(le cœur de Pauline se serra à cette annonce) Vous êtes restée dans le coma 60 ans et nous venions de vous débrancher. C'est un miracle vous devriez être morte! Et en plus vous avez l'air de n'avoir subie aucun dommage cérébral !

\- Vous vous réjouissez !? Vous rendez vous compte au moins que j'ai loupé une existence entière !? C'est pire que tout, je n'ai pas loupé un examen ou bien une super offre d'emploi, J'AI LOUPÉ MA VIE !

Pauline sentit une vive douleur dans sa poitrine, comme un millier d'aiguilles qui s'y enfonçaient. Quand elle se sentit fermer les yeux, elle savait que c'était fini. Au début elle eu l'impression que son âme se faisait aspirer de son corps, puis elle se sentit bien, infiniment bien, comme si elle flottait.

-0°O°0-

 _\- Il ne nous reste que cette solution. Si nous ne faisons rien se sera fini. Il faut utiliser ça._

 _\- Bien alors faisons le. C'est un beau cadeau que vous lui faite. Qui n'en voudrait pas ?_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ou autre en review. Merci!


	6. Chapter 6

13 jours très exactement qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

13 jours qu'il l'avait confiée à ce drôle de magicien et qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, semblerait- il pour toujours.

13 jours qu'il se demandait « pourquoi ? ».

-0°O°0-

Seigneur Elrond veillait sur l'humaine depuis que Radagast la lui avait confiée, au moment où il partait éliminer les orcs qui avaient étaient repéré sur ses terres. Ses meilleurs infirmiers avaient réalisé les premiers soins. Et dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin, elle était couverte de bleus dont un énorme sur la cage thoracique, une importante coupure mal soigné zébrait également son coté. Elle avait aussi une côte cassé, qui fort heureusement, ne s'était pas enfoncé dans son poumon. Ses pieds étaient également dans un sale état, elle ne devait pas avoir porté de chaussures depuis un petit moment.

Mais le pire restait quand même son esprit, il semblait partagé, comme coupé en deux et extrêmement jeune par rapport à l'apparence de son corps.

-S'est-elle réveillé ?

Gandalf venait d'entrer dans la chambre et surprit le seigneur elfe qui était perdu dans ses pensés.

-Non, toujours rien. Mais son corps a considérablement rajeuni. Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à revenir parmi nous. Constata Elrond avant d'ajouter. Ne pensez- vous pas qu'il aurait fallu dire à ses compagnons de voyage qu'elle était ici ?

-Les plus jeunes auraient été heureux de venir la voir, mais je ne suis pas sûre que leur oncle accepterait.

-Et depuis quand vous souciez- vous de l'acceptation des autres. Répondit l'elfe en essayant de camoufler un sourire.

Ils furent interrompu par un mouvement provenant du lit à leur droite. Une main se leva au dessus du visage de la jeune femme et elle l'observa en la retournant devant ses yeux. Puis la main retomba mollement sur le lit.

-Alors, vous vous réveillez enfin ? Demanda le magicien.

-Me réveiller? Dit elle de façon sarcastique. Je dirais plutôt ressusciter.

-Comment cela ? Demanda seigneur Elrond.

Quand elle le remarqua Pauline fut d'abord impressionnée puis elle essaya de rester calme pour leur expliquer. Elle se redressa sur le lit et commença.

-Je suis morte. Après m'être faite attrapée par les trolls je me suis réveillée chez moi. et..., elle étouffa un sanglot. Ça fait 60 ans que je suis partie et en faite j'ai... j'ai raté toute ma vie.

-Vous pourrez construire une nouvelle vie ici, en Terre du Milieu. Lui offrit le seigneur elfe.

-Je n'ai rien ici. On ne recommence pas une vie sur un claquement de doigt. Annonça la jeune femme. Encore heureux que je ne soit pas devenue une elfe en arrivant en terre du milieu, condamnée à errer seule pour l'éternité, très peu pour moi.

Sur cette déclaration seigneur Elrond et Gandalf se jetèrent un regard qui en disait bien trop au goût de Pauline. Elle toucha ses oreilles, elle fut heureuse de les sentir ronde.

-Ouf vous m'avez fait peur à vous regarder comme ça j'ai crue...

-Vous avez bien compris. Annonça le magicien gris.

-Nous avons été obligé de vous donner un traitement spécial. Continua Elrond.

-C'est à dire ? Réclama la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

-On vous a administré un traitement très spécial, avec l'aide de dame Galadriel. Par chance elle avait eu des visions de vous. Vous êtes maintenant immortelle.

-Par chance ? Oh oui quelle chance ! Vous savez, je n'ai jamais envié votre immortalité. Je trouve que c'est une malédiction, ça empêche les peuples mortels d'évoluer et de se moderniser. Tout comme la magie d'ailleurs qui crée, je trouve, encore plus d'inégalités entre les gens.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Conclut Elrond avec un regard pensif. Seulement maintenant nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière !

-Oh je peu sûrement me suicider ! En voyant leur regard incrédule elle rajouta vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien quelque chose que je ne ferais jamais.

-Bien. Reposez vous, une servante va venir vous portez de quoi vous restaurez, puis vous aidera à pendre un bain. Annonça l'elfe avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivi du magicien.

« Mais, je veux pas qu'on m'aide à me baigner moi ! » Pensa Pauline.

La jeune femme ne voulait pas attendre la servante, elle voulait vivre, elle en avait marre d'attendre. Donc plutôt que de patienter sagement, elle se leva. Un peu chancelante sur ses jambes au premièr abord de n'avoir pas marché depuis un petit moment. « combien de temps d'ailleurs ? » se demanda Pauline. Elle constata également que tout semblait très grand, les portes était très haute, le lit très long...elle pensa que c'était sûrement dû à un désir mégalomane des elfes.

Pauline ausculta sa tenue au cas ou elle aurait été déshabillée (elle allait quand même pas faire du naturisme à Imladris) elle constata qu'elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique beige foncé. Une fois les vérifications finies, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte que venaient d'emprunter seigneur Elrond et Gandalf. La jeune femme essaya d'ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible. Puis jetant d'abord un œil par l'embrasure de la porte pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de garde. Elle fût heureuse de constater que la voie était libre, se faufilant donc dans le couloir, elle fila droit devant elle tête baissée. Ne regardant pas où elle allait pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle( même si elle doutait que cela fonctionne) elle ne vit pas qu'une personne arrivait à contre sens au détour d'un couloir.

Pauline se prit ce qui lui semblait être un torse trèèès musclé vu la dureté et aussi trèèès velus « étrange ?! Les elfes ne porte pas de fourrure » se dit la jeune femme pendant sa chute. Elle essaya de se relever rapidement et de partir vite en s'excusant mais une grande main se saisit de son bras.

-Pauline?! Elle connaissait cette voix.

-Fili ?! Mais que fais tu ici ? Question bête . Elle le savait très bien, mais sur le coup de la surprise, elle n'avait pas réfléchie.

-C'est long à expliquer... mais toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es redevenue comme lorsque l'on t'as sauvée, sauf pour tes cheveux qui sont toujours blanc. Dit Fili.

-Mes cheveux ? En disant cela elle regarda la pointe de ses cheveux et constata qu' effectivement ils étaient blanc. Elle haussa les épaules. Ca reviendra sûrement en repoussant. Ajouta -t- elle.

Pauline trouvait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle regarda le nain devant elle et « mais oui ! bien sûr le nain ! » le dit nain était plus grand qu'elle.

-Dit moi que c'est toi qui à grandi ? Demanda Pauline.

Fili rigola.

-Non, j'ai arrêté de grandir depuis un moment, c'est toi qui a rétrécie. Dit sérieusement le jeune je dois dire que j'apprécie de ne plus avoir à me tordre le cou pour te regarder.

-P...p... pourquoi j'ai rétrécie ? Bégaya la jeune femme sous le choc.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te l'explique ailleurs que dans ce couloir ? L'interrogeât Fili.

-Si tu veux, mais commence à m'expliquer en chemin s'il te plait. Supplia presque Pauline.

Le jeune nain emmena donc la jeune femme dans un endroit qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt. C'était un endroit beau et calme, comme il y en a beaucoup dans la cité elfique. Pendant qu'il l'emmenait, il lui raconta donc ce qui lui était arrivé, il lui rappela d'abord la mésaventure avec les Trolls, pour lui expliquer ensuite qu'elle avait perdu connaissance entre les mains d'un des trolls qui s'était ensuite changé en pierre, empêchant ainsi les nains de pouvoir la libérer.

-Gandalf t'a donc rétrécie pour que tu puisse être libérée. Tu m'as fait terriblement peur tu sais. Dit Fili en détournant le regard et en rougissant. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Ajouta - t- il avant de la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pauline, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, mais elle avait aussi toujours pertinemment su qu'il n'existait pas, ensuite elle a crue qu'elle rêvait et maintenant...maintenant elle était morte puis ressuscitée et Fili était là devant elle en chair et en os entrain de la serrer dans ses bras ! Pauline se dit qu'elle devait profiter de ce moment, alors, elle commença à bouger ses bras pour venir serrer le nain un peu plus contre elle.

-Ah, enfin je vous trouve ! Mon seigneur Elrond était très inquiet quand je lui ai dit que votre chambre était vide.

Fili et Pauline se séparèrent prestement l'un de l'autre et découvrirent une elfe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

 **Je tient à remercier Galle pour son commentaire: Merci beaucoup pour ton message, si tu as lu les 6 d'un coup c'est que ça te plait vraiment alors? Je suis super contente que tu trouve que j'ai bien retranscrit les personnages, j'avais peur de me ratée la dessus.**

* * *

PDV Fili

La femme elfe avait réussie à convaincre Pauline de retourner à sa chambre pour se reposer et prendre soin d'elle. Je la regarder donc commencer à s'éloigner tête baisser. Soudain elle s'arrêta et releva rapidement la tête, comme si une idée lui était soudainement venue à l'esprit.

\- Oh... qu'elle jour on est ? Demanda elle.

\- Le 17 Juin ma dame. Répondit l'elfe.

Pauline sembla réfléchir.

\- Mais c'est énoorme !

\- Quoi donc ma dame ? Demanda la servante en fronçant les sourcils.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Pauline.

\- Je me suis réveillée le jour de mon anniversaire. Annonçât elle.

\- Raison de plus pour que j'aille vous lavez ! Je vais en informer seigneur Elrond. Se soir il y aura un dîner spéciale.

\- Non je n'ai pas besoin d'un... commença Pauline avant que l'elleth la pousse à avancer.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage, j'avais retrouver l'humaine qui était devenue si importante à mon cœur dans ce si court laps de temps. Peut être était ce elle mon unique. Je devais aller voir mon frère.

Kili devait être avec les autres membres de la compagnie. La dernière fois que je les avaient vue ils se baigner dans une fontaine. Je partais donc les retrouvaient.

Arriver à la fontaine je héler Kili pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

\- Oh, Fili, où était tu partie ? J'allais te chercher.

\- Explorer. Tu ne devinera jamais qui j'ai trouver, ici, à Fondcombe ! Dis je avec enthousiasme.

\- Pauline. Répondit nonchalamment Kili.

« Quoi? Comment ? Il ne peut pas savoir. Pourquoi ne m'a t'il rien dit ? »

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête. Se moqua mon jeune frère. Je viens juste de l'apprendre, j'ai surpris une discussion entre le grand elfe et le magicien.

\- Certes, mais il y a une chose que tu ignore. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire. Renchéri-je en regardant la réaction de mon frère du coin de l'œil.

Les yeux de mon frère s'illuminèrent et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire malsain.

\- Je savais que l'occasion se présenterait. Annonça Kili.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion Kili. Elle s'est mal fini d'ailleurs. Lui répondis-je en faisant référence à l'enlèvement des poneys.

\- Oh aller Fili...

 _Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Pauline._

\- Oh aller mademoiselle... c'est juste un bain.

\- Mais je peux le faire seule. Pitiéééé. Supplia Pauline.

\- Bon, nous allons faire un compromis. Commença la servante en pinçant l'arête de son nez. Vous entrez dans la baignoire, puis je lave seulement vos cheveux,d'accord ?

\- Mouii. Marmonna la jeune femme.

La jeune femme qui était en peignoir le fit tombé à ses pieds et entra non sans râler dans la baignoire fumante. Elle préférer être simplement nue devant la femme elfe que de se faire frotter le corps par des mains inconnue.

Pauline prit place dans le bain et s'installa dos à Ëarwing, car s'est ainsi que la servante se nommer. Ëarwing commença à frotter les cheveux de l'humaine avec un savon au parfum floral, puis lui tendis un savon pour le corps.

\- Il est au miel. Dit la servante. Pour aider à guérir le reste de vos blessures.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Pauline en se saisissant du savon.

\- Je vais aussi faire un soin pour vos cheveux, ils semblent extrêmement abîmé.

La jeune femme renifla et roula des yeux, évidemment elle était loin d'avoir une chevelure aussi belle qu'une elleth. Seulement au moment même où l'elfe commença à masser son cuir chevelu, elle due bien admettre que s'en passer aurait était dommage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Pauline était propre, détendue et sécher, la servante la fit patienté sur le lit vêtue d'une sortie de bain, le temps quelle aille chercher des vêtements propre et à la taille de la nouvellement rétrécie jeune femme.

\- Ahhhh. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Se demanda Pauline. J'ai rétrécie et je suis immortel super ! Fili ne m'a pas dit si j'allais restait petite à vie ou si j'allais retrouver ma taille normal. En parlant de Fili, comment ça se passe pour nous maintenant ? Est ce que je peux me permettre de l'aimer ? Si tenté qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de moi. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

\- Pourquoi avez vous l'aire si affliger ma dame ? Vous sentez vous mal ?

Pauline n'avait pas entendue la servante revenir et elle sursauta. Pauline essaya de faire son plus beau sourire pour répondre à Ëarwing.

\- Non je vais bien. Je me demander juste ce que vous alliez ramenez comme robe. Mentit la jeune femme.

\- Ah, et bien j'ai pour vous une robe des plus somptueuse, elle était à dame Arwen lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une elfing. Après tout c'est un jour particulier pour vous. Vous vous êtes rétablie, c'est votre anniversaire et en plus vous avez trouvez l'amour.

Pauline fronça les sourcils.

\- L'amour ?

\- Oh ne faite pas l'innocente. Dit l'elleth en souriant. J'ai bien vue la façon dont il vous regarder, il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux. Soupira Ëarwing. Je ne penser pas en voir dans les yeux d'un nain pour autre chose que de l'or ou des pierres d'ailleurs. Rajoutât elle.

\- C'est juste qu'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et puis il me croyait morte aussi. Justifia Pauline.

L'elleth sourit tendrement

\- Si vous le dite. Bon venez vous installer devant la coiffeuse. Nous n'avons plus toute la journée pour vous préparer.

La jeune femme se fit coiffer et habiller pendant ce qui lui sembler des heures. Le soleil commencer à finir sa course quand enfin l'elleth annonça qu'elle était prête. Pauline avait ses cheveux remonter en un complexe chignon tresser, quelques mèches sur le devant de son visage avait était laisser libre. Elle portait une robe longue bleu en velours, avec un col rond et des manches longues fendues flottante en crêpe. Et aux pieds et bien elle ne portait rien car les elfings ne portaient pas de chaussure sauf lors de voyage.

\- Eh bien je crois que je vais pouvoir vous accompagnée à la salle de dîner. Fit la servante avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes sûr que je n'ai pas l'air ridicule ? Demanda Pauline qui commençait à stressée.

\- Pourquoi auriez vous l'air ridicule ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi... habiller.

\- Ne vous inquiété pas vous êtes très bien. L'elleth pris la main de Pauline pour l'emmener vite fait à la fête avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire marche arrière. Allons y.

Après de nombreuses passerelles et ponts, un bruit de discussion animé se faisait entendre. Ëarwing avança un peu plus et s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Bien, nous nous séparons ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Dit la servante en s'inclinant.

\- Pas la peine de s'incliner je... .

Pauline se fit pousser par l'elleth à l'intérieur de la salle et referma la porte derrière elle. Tous s'étaient arrêter de parler dans la salle. La jeune femme se retourna le visage rougit pour faire face à l'assemblé de nain déjà attablé. Et le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut un magnifique regard bleu. Ce regard elle ne pouvait y résister et elle ne pouvais lui mentir, elle prit une décision.


	8. Chapter 8

BONNE ANNEE! Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Non je n'ai pas abandonnée et non je ne suis pas morte. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Pauline s'avança dans la salle. Elle sentait ses joues rougir de gêne. Son entrée avait était pour le moins spectaculaire.

Elle repéra une place libre près de Fili « oh joie » pensa t-elle ironiquement«enfin, au moins je ne suis pas à la table d'Elrond ». Elle avait justement remarquer une table plus haute mais vide, sûrement l'endroit ou allait dîner Gandalf, Thorin ainsi que le maître des lieux.

Nombre de nains étaient surpris de la voir arriver, surtout dans son état, c'est-à-dire rajeunit, avec ses cheveux toujours blanc,vêtu d'une robe elfique, mais très amaigrie ( les presque deux semaines d'inconscience nourrit à petite gorgée de bouillon ne lui avait pas réussie) . Certains avait l'air plus ou moins heureux de la voir en bonne santé tandis que d'autres semblaient la redouter encore plus.

Pauline s'assit donc à coté de Fili, tête baissée elle murmura un petit « bonsoir » que la tablée eu du mal à entendre.

-Bonsoir, lui répondit la magnifique voix de Fili. Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit avant que votre anniversaire était proche ?

La question eu le mérite de prendre Pauline de court. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le faire ? En quoi l'anniversaire d'une inconnue aurait put les intéressaient et surtout Fili un prince, pourquoi ce soucierait-il d'une humaine trouvée sur le bord du chemin certes en piètre état. » Elle avait dit plus tôt que c'était aujourd'hui mais c'était plus une constatation pour elle même qu'une annonce à partager. Après tout revenir à la vie le jour exact de sa naissance ce n'était pas courant.

-Eh bien, il me semble avoir dit que j'aurais bientôt 21 ans quand nous parlions de mes études. Et pour ma défense vous ne m'avez pas non plus dit quand le votre aura lieu.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage du nain.

-C'est un secret. Les nains ne divulgue pas ce genre d'information.

Alors que Pauline s'apprêtait à répliquer, les portes s'ouvrirent pour quelques elfes qui s'installèrent près de la table des nains et se mirent à jouer de la musique. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et cette fois ci, ce sont seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin qui se mirent à table. Une fois tous installer Elrond fit signe aux musiciens qui arrêtèrent instantanément de jouer.

-Ce soir est une occasion spécial. Ce soir une jeune femme et avec nous, cette jeune femme a faillie ne pas être présente car quand elle est arriver… son état était plus que préoccupant ... sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mais ce soir, elle est parmi nous et je lui souhaite de passer une excellente soirée en notre compagnie. Elrond fini en s'inclinent légèrement dans la direction de Pauline.

Quelques personnes applaudirent et firent des sourires chaleureux à la jeune humaine, tandis que d'autres (certains nains pour ne citer personne) murmurés et lui jeter des regards acerbes.

Une farandole de plats furent alors portés, salades, purées en tous genres, légumes crus et grillés ainsi que de la viande. Les nains acclamèrent et sifflèrent les servantes elfes.

-N'avez vous rien manger depuis votre arriver ? Demanda Pauline à Fili sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Pas autant de viande en effet. Lui répondit il en souriant.

Tous les nains se mirent à manger goulûment.

-Bon et bien bon appétit alors ! Dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire en se servant dans les plats.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde mangeait et buvait en abondance. Pauline (qui avait commencer à sérieusement abuser de l'alcool) eu soudain une illumination.

-Oh ! Au fait, quand repartons nous ? La compagnie de Thorin stoppa net tout ce qu'ils faisaient et regarda la jeune femme avec surprise.

-Nous ne savons pas encore. Mais vous ne venez pas avec nous. Lui répondit Balin. Vous restez ici. Ajoutât il.

-Mais, je voulais venir avec vous. Maintenant que je vais mieux, je pourrais être utile en vous aident dans les taches du camp par exemple. Dit Pauline entre larmes et enthousiasme.

-Vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Fili. Vous avez failli mourir une fois ! Cela ne vous suffit pas ?

-Je n'ai plus peur de la mort ! Répondit venimeusement la jeune femme. Vous... ne savez pas par quoi je suis passer. Vous... ne savez pas ce que J'ai endurer pour être là ce soir !

Pauline attrapa son verre de vin et le vida d'une traite avant de le reposer violemment sur la table. Elle fondit alors en larmes et sortie précipitamment de la salle. Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Peut être auraient ils du éclipser la question pour aujourd'hui ? Fili se leva alors et pris le même chemin que la jeune femme. Seigneur Elrond le suivie des yeux et se tourna vers le seigneur nain.

-Je sais ce qui vous a amené sur la route et je pense qu'elle doit venir avec vous. Bien que se soit une entreprise dangereuse j'en conviens. Mais je sais que vous ne le regretterez pas. Il existe des forces en ce monde qu'il ne faut pas ignorer. Et le fait qu'elle se soit trouver sur votre route n'est pas un hasard.

-Si elle nous suit elle mourra ! Elle est déjà passer très prés de la mort une fois, je ne veux pas être en plus responsable de la vie d'une femme.répondit Thorin. Je suis déjà responsable d'un hobbit. Marmonna-t-il.

-Je suis persuader que les valar veillerons sur elle. Réfléchissez. Si vous ne la prenez pas avec vous, j'ordonnerais à deux de mes meilleurs soldat de vous accompagner avec elle. Dit Elrond en plissant des yeux. Il savait que la perspective d'avoir des elfes dans sa compagnie ne plairait guère au prince nain.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

°O°

Pendant ce temps avec Fili.

Fili n'eut pas de mal à trouver Pauline. Elle n'était pas partie très loin. Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. La jeune femme à genoux dégager une telle aura de tristesse qu'il était quasiment impossible d'y être insensible. Le nain s'accroupit devant elle et souleva son visage baigné de larmes.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du hausser le ton de cette façons. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que tu as traverser. Pardonne moi ! Dit Fili avant de saisir Pauline par les épaules et la serrer fort dans ses bras.

-N...non c...c'est moi qui...qui suis désolée. Répondit Pauline entre ses sanglots. J'...j'ai quelques choses à avouer.

-Chuut, tu n'es pas obligée. Si c'est trop douloureux, ça peut attendre.

-Merci, mais il faut que je le dise.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sécha ses yeux temps bien que mal.

-En fait, je ne suis pas d'ici. Pas de ce monde je veux dire. Annonça la jeune femme en regardant dans les yeux du nain. Quand j'ai eu mon accident, je suis arriver ici. Et ma « maladie » c'est parce-que je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui m'arrivais. Mon âme était comme partagée entre les deux mondes, malheureusement le temps et passer plus vite là d'où je viens. Pourquoi j'ai vieillie je l'ignore, c'est vrai que le corps rester chez moi aurait pu rester jeune plutôt. Rigola avec ironie Pauline.

-Le corps rester chez toi ?

-Oui quand j'étais inconsciente, je suis retournée dans mon monde et je me retrouvée dans un hôpital...

La jeune femme raconta à Fili toute ces péripéties pendant plusieurs minutes, lui expliquant aussi les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Alors tu es morte ?!

-Oui c'est Elrond qui m'a ramener à la vie. Mais maintenant je suis immortelle. Quel ironie ahah... il y a aussi autre chose que je devrais te dire mais je ne peux pas maintenant. Tu dois juste savoir que si je veux vous accompagner... c'est parce-que je sais que je dois vous aider. Si je ne le fais pas je serais morte pour rien !

-Je comprend. Alors, je te fait confiance. Annonça Fili.

Cette fois ci c'est Pauline qui pris le nain dans ses bras.

-Merci ! Dit elle en s'éloignant du nain. Tu as les joues rouges. Toi aussi tu as trop bu ?

-Oh euh oui un peu trop. Peut être devrai-je te ramener à ta chambre ? Tu as l'air épuiser.

-Je veux bien merci.

Fili aida Pauline à se relever et ils partirent en direction de l'aile des chambres. Pour la jeune femme ayant bien trop bu le chemin paraissait interminable. Elle trébucha deux fois. Fili décida alors de porter Pauline.

-Woooo ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand même ! S'insurgea Pauline en donnant une légère tape sur le torse de Fili.

-Tu pourrais éviter de trébucher aussi. Si tu te brise la nuque, je m'en voudrai. Répliqua le nain avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah, de suite les grands mots ! Je ne suis pas en sucre !

-Non mais tu es précieuse. Dit dans un murmure Fili

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendue.

-On est arriver je crois.

En effet ils étaient arriver devant la chambre de Pauline. Fili déposa la jeune femme devant la porte, lui souhaita bonne nuit et aller s'éloigner quand une main se saisie de sa manche.

-Fili je... je... j'ai besoin d'aide pour défaire ma coiffure. Avoua Pauline dans un sourire.

-Ah oui bien sûr. Installez vous sur une chaise.

Fili semblait déçus. Peut être pensait il que la jeune femme aller lui faire une déclaration. Mais il n'était pas sans savoir que les humains ne tombaient pas amoureux aussi vite que les nains, du moins ils leurs fallaient plus de temps pour ce rendre compte de la présence d'une âme sœur. Et pourtant les humains étaient si prompt à aimer. Sûrement confondaient ils trop souvent amour et admiration, ce sont des sentiments si proche.

Pauline s'installa sur une chaise. Fili s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de dénatter ses cheveux. A chaque fois que les doigts du nain frôlaient son cou, la jeune femme sentait son cœur s'emballait et sa respiration devenir courte.

-J'ai fini. Annonça Fili. J'ai un présent pour votre anniversaire.

Le nain sortie une petite bourse de tissus de sa veste et la tendit à Pauline.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'ai pensais que cela vous plairez. Allez ouvrez.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bourse et fit tombée le contenue dans sa main. Un collier en argent avec un pendant en pierre de lune.

-Merci beaucoup. Il ne fallait pas. Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter cette attention. Dit Pauline encore une fois au bord des larmes.

-Si vous avez fais énormément. Vous m'apprenez à nager alors que rien ne vous y oblige et vous parlez librement avec moi et pour cela c'est moi qui vous remercie.

Fili se saisi du collier et l'accrocha au cou de Pauline.

-Voilà, il vous va très bien. Sourit Fili. Je vais vous laissez vous reposez. Bonne nuit.

-Vous aussi. Bonne nuit.

Ils en étaient donc revenue au vouvoiement... encore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je viens de le terminer. Bonne lecture, j'espère vous écrire les prochains chapitres plus vite!**

* * *

Au petit matin, le roi sous la montagne, décida de tester la volonté de la jeune humaine qu'ils avaient secouru. Si elle désirait les accompagner elle devrait prouver sa valeur et cela même si Gandalf disait le contraire. Arrivé devant la porte de Pauline, il frappa deux coup fort. S'en est suivi un bruit de chute puis de course vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la voler.

\- Fi… oh Thorin c'est vous. Dit la jeune femme surprise.

\- Oui c'est moi en effet. Répondit le roi en haussant un sourcil. Je suis venue vous proposer un marché.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Si vous relevez mon défi vous pourrez nous accompagner. Si vous échouez… les elfes se chargeront de vous.

\- Et quel est ce défi ? S'inquiéta Pauline.

\- Vous me montrer que vous savez utiliser une arme.

\- N'importe laquelle ?

\- Oui.

\- Peut importe mon niveau ?

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'être excellente, juste dangereuse. Expliqua Thorin.

\- Alors se serra le tir à l'arc. S'enthousiasma Pauline. Quand et où ? S'empressa t'elle de demander.

\- Balin viendra vous chercher dans une heure, il serra le juge du défi. Sur ce à plus tard. Annonça Thorin, tout de même surpris de son choix. Fili ne lui apprenait il pas l'escrime ?

Le roi sous la montagne fît volte-face et s'en retourna d'où il était venu . Laissée seul ,Pauline haussa les épaules un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais pouvoir les suivre, je vais pouvoir les suivre ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec quelques pas de danse.

Un coup ce fît entendre à la porte. Pauline se stoppa net dans sa danse, elle à oublier de fermer la porte « oh merde »pensa t'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui mérite une telle danse ?

\- Oh Fili ! Ah euh eh bien… je vais pouvoir vous accompagner !

\- Vous avez expliquer à mon oncle d'où vous venez et il a accepté ?

\- Non. Répliqua t'elle. Il m'a lancé un défi.

\- Quel genre de défi ? S'inquiéta le nain.

\- Je dois lui montrer que je sais me défendre.

\- Mais vous ne savez pas !?

\- Si. J'ai appris le tir à l'arc il y a quelques années ! Bon cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait mais je devrais m'en sortir. D'ailleurs pourquoi es TU venu ? Demanda Pauline, accentuant volontairement le « tu ». Elle en avait ras le bol du vouvoiement !

\- Eh bien TU n'étais pas présente au petit déjeuner. Je me suis dit que tu te sentais peut être mal après tout ce que tu as bu hier soir. Répondit Fili se mettent lui aussi au tutoiement même s'il semblait troubler.

\- Ah… je vais très bien merci. Rougis Pauline. Ëarwing m'a portait le déjeuner ce matin.

\- Je t'ai aussi ramener tes affaires. Dit il en lui montrant les deux sacs qu'il tenait. Je doit te dire… avec Kili on a peut être un peu fouillé et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai crû de suite lorsque tu m'a parlé hier soir. Tu possède des choses très étrange je doit dire.

\- Tu veux que je t'explique certains objets ? Demanda Pauline en prenant les sacs des mains du nain et en s'avancent vers son lit.

\- Oui j'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi. Avoua Fili en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ah… . Pauline rougit considérablement et baissa les yeux vers ses affaires.

Elle farfouilla pour sortir tout ce que le jeune nain pourrait trouver étrange . Elle sortie donc son téléphone portable, son portefeuille et son ordinateur.

\- Alors que désire tu comprendre en premier ?

\- Ça ! S'exclama t'il en désignant l'ordinateur.

\- C'est un ordinateur portable… sa sert a euh… comment expliquer ? Je crois que le mieux serait de te montrer !

Et elle lui montra. Il eu d'abord un mouvement de recul lorsque la lumière jaillit de l'écran, puis fut vite fasciné par ce qu'il vit. Pauline lui expliquât le fonctionnement du mieux que possible. « Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas internet »pensa la jeune femme.

Le temps passant vite, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de l'arrivé de Balin. Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge Fili et Pauline firent un bond pour le moins spectaculaire. La jeune femme profita du fait que le jeune nain la cacher de la vue de l'ancien pour replier son drap sur ses affaires. Balin ne devait absolument pas savoir !

\- Je suis venue chercher la demoiselle. Annonça le nain.

\- J'arrive.

\- Je viens aussi. Ajouta Fili.

\- Sans aucun doute. Commenta Balin.

Les deux jeunes rougirent et sortirent de la chambre à la suite de l'ancien. Le trio traversa de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver sur une grande esplanade. Là, les attendait Thorin, Dwalin et Kili muni de son arc. Plus loin sur l'esplanade quelques cibles était installé à des distances différentes. Pauline commençait à stresser, si elle échoue, si elle à tout oublier, si ses performances ne suffisent pas, pourra t'elle les accompagner sans avoir besoin d'avouer ses connaissances ?

Elle jeta un regard à Fili, qui lui fît un clin d'œil et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bien, commençons. Annonça le roi sous la montagne. Kili prête lui ton arc et ton carquoi.

Kili s'avança et confia son arme à Pauline.

\- Merci.

\- Prend en soin. Dit Kili avec un clin d'œil.

« décidément les clins d'œil sont de famille » pensa la jeune femme. Pauline examina l'arc, appréciant la dureté de la corde. Heureusement pour elle l'arme n'étais adapté ni pour un droitier, ni pour un gaucher. Visant elle-même de l'œil gauche elle aurait été pénalisé.

S'installant devant la cible la plus proche (environ une quinze mètre) elle pris une profonde inspiration, banda l'arc, visa le centre de la cible et lâcha sa flèche….


End file.
